


White Rose Week 2019

by StyxKid287



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, White Rose Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StyxKid287/pseuds/StyxKid287
Summary: Blue eyes locked with silver ones and a tidal wave of emotion shot through them both.Can you...hear me?The soft voice in her mind made Weiss panic.No. No no no. This cannot be happening. I just managed to escape Father and now this? Why is this happening to me? I should have followed Winter years ago when she became a lone wolf. This cannot be happening!White Rose Week 2019 Day 1 - First Meeting





	1. First Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Blue eyes locked with silver ones and a tidal wave of emotion shot through them both. 
> 
> _Can you...hear me?_
> 
> The soft voice in her mind made Weiss panic. _No. No no no. This cannot be happening. I just managed to escape Father and now this? Why is this happening to me? I should have followed Winter years ago when she became a lone wolf. This cannot be happening!_
> 
> White Rose Week 2019 Day 1 - First Meeting

Klein’s distraction had given her an opening to slip past the border patrol and a small head start on her escape. Even still, Weiss heard the Guardians’ howls not long after exiting Schnee lands for the first time in her life. The thought of losing her newfound freedom made Weiss run faster, her white fur blending well with the fallen snow. She’d been so concerned with what was behind her that she’d failed to spot the black wolf in front of her until it was too late. The two wolves rolled down the hill in a flurry of black and white fur before landing in a snowdrift at the bottom. After being stunned momentarily, both wolves managed to dig their way out. Blue eyes locked with silver ones and a tidal wave of emotion shot through them both. 

 _Can you...hear me?_  

The soft voice in her mind made Weiss panic.  _No. No no_ _no_ _. This cannot be happening. I just managed to escape Father and now this? Why is this happening to me? I should have followed Winter years ago when she became a lone wolf. This cannot be happening!_  

Her spiraling thoughts were cut short by two loud growls from above Bernard and Bertrand, two of her father’s most loyal wolves, appeared atop the snow-covered hill they’d rolled down. Their snarls were a clear message that she was to return with them immediately or be dragged back. Before Weiss could respond, Ruby jumped between them and snarled back. 

 _What are you doing, you dolt?! They’ll kill you! Just let me go and--_  

 _No! I can feel how scared you are. You don’t want to go with them, so they’ll have to go through me to make you._  

Bernard and Bertrand, both much larger than Ruby, leaped at the smaller wolf, teeth and claws bared. They were unprepared for Ruby’s speed, landing in the empty space where she’d been, allowing her to sink her fangs into Bernard’s leg. The russet wolf howled in pain, and his Bond Brother attempted to retaliate on his behalf only to swipe at empty air. 

Weiss watched the three wolves battle for a moment. The young wolf held her own well, but dodging two opponents soon started to wear her down. Ruby’s yelp of pain from Bernard finally raking his claws down her side snapped Weiss out of her stupor and sent her barreling at him without a second thought. She landed on Bertrand’s back, her smaller size making it difficult for him to snap at her as she tore into his neck and back. She saw Bernard move out of the corner of her eye and jumped off in time to avoid his attack. Her landing brought her closer to Ruby's side, the white fur around her mouth soaked red with blood and dripping onto the snow. 

 _Thanks, Weiss! I guess I needed a little backup._  

 _You dunce! Don’t go charging into battle alone like that, especially when you’re outnumbered. They could have killed you!_  

 _Sorry,_ Princess _! But it’s not like I had much of a choice. In case you didn’t notice, they leapt at me first!_  

 _Don’t call me that! And you could have run away or better yet howled for back up. You do have a pack, don’t you?_  

_Of course, I do!_

Ruby threw her head back to howl as proof, but Bernard saw what she was attempting and darted forward. With her eyes turned upward, Ruby couldn’t see his attack, but Weiss did. Without hesitation, the white wolf threw herself forwards and intercepted the swipe meant for Ruby’s exposed throat. Her angle interfered with his aim a great deal, but one of his claws managed to leave a deep gash down her left eye. Nevertheless, her inference allowed Ruby to release a deafening howl. Howls in response quickly followed, and the rest of Ruby’s pack would be upon them shortly. Rather than risk being captured, and possibly killed for their trespasses in another pack’s territory, Bernard and Bertrand wisely chose to flee back to Jacques empty-handed.  

 _I think they’re leaving. Weiss? Weiss?!_  

A pool of blood had formed on the snow at Weiss’s feet and was growing steadily. Ruby sprinted over to her, and her own wounds decided to make themselves known. Collapsing by Weiss’s side, Ruby let loose one more desperate howl before succumbing to unconsciousness as well.  

* * *

_Weiss. Weiss?! Weiss!_  

 _Stop yelling! I’m right here, Ruby. Just open your eyes._  

Ruby did as she was told and opened her eyes to see Weiss staring down at her with an amused smile. Ruby returned it then noticed the bandage covering Weiss’s left eye. Even with just her right, Weiss immediately read Ruby’s expression and curtailed her apology.

“Don’t you dare start feeling sorry for yourself or apologize. I’ll heal from this in a day or two with nothing but a scar. Anyway, there’s something much more important that we need to discuss.” 

“Weiss...I don’t know what to say. I mean of course I’ve heard of Bond Mates before, but I never _ever_ thought I’d find mine, let alone this soon. I mean I’m only twenty-two, and you seem pretty great. But we just met, and I don’t wanna screw this up. And how am I gonna explain this to my parents? Ma is going flip out when I tell her and --” 

 _Oh my God, she’s so cute._  

Weiss’s thought drifting through their link cut off her rambling, making both women blush.  

“Ehm. Well, that’s something we’ll need to work on I suppose.” 

“Why? I like knowing that you like me.” 

Weiss turned even redder and silently prayed that Ruby couldn’t hear her heart flutter at the sight of her smile. 

“Shut up. We’ve only known each other for two days, and we’ve been unconscious for most of that time. Plus, we have to explain things to your parents and Alphas, and then---” 

Weiss was the one cut short this time when she was pulled into Ruby’s arms unexpectedly. “Later. Mom and Dad will understand and bring Ma around. For now, can we just take a nap? I'm still sleepy.” 

Weiss huffed but burrowed further into Ruby’s embrace without any protest, inhaling the scent of roses as her eyes drifted shut. “Alright. What about your Alphas, Ruby? Do you think they’ll accept me into your pack?” 

Ruby yawned loudly. “I just told you, silly. Mom and Dad will probably like you on the spot, but Ma will definitely want to interrogate you a bit though.” 

“Ok.” Weiss’s eyes snapped back open when she finally grasped what just Ruby said. “Wait. Your parents are the Alphas?!” 

But her new Bond Mate was already fast asleep.  


	2. Initial Touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the last of the bandages fell away revealing Weiss’s face, Ruby froze. 
> 
> White Rose Week 2019 Day 2 - Touch

Ruby awoke the next morning to the familiar sound of birds chirping outside her window and to an unfamiliar weight on her chest. Upon opening her eyes, Ruby was greeted to the sight of white hair resting on her shoulder. Weiss was still fast asleep, one of her legs thrown between Ruby’s and her left arm draped across Ruby’s bandaged midsection. Her grip on Ruby’s shirt was tight even in sleep. Sunlight streamed through the open curtains of Ruby’s room and reflected off of Weiss’s hair reminding Ruby of the fresh snow outside. Unable to resist, Ruby carefully moved to run her fingers through it.  

A smiled formed on Ruby’s lips. It was as soft to the touch as she expected, and the soothing moment made Weiss bury her nose further into her shirt. Weiss was more beautiful than she ever pictured her Bond Mate to be. In spite of Weiss’s words, the day before, part of Ruby still felt guilty that her carelessness had led to Weiss being scarred. She had to do better for both her own and Weiss’s sake. Her death would cause Weiss immeasurable pain and the thought of Weiss dying due to her own stupid mistake terrified her.  

Ruby’s musings were then interrupted by a low whimper followed by terror and loneliness washing over her. It was unsettling at first, the feeling of waves of emotion that weren't her own, but Ruby’s confusion was soon replaced with concern for her Bond Mate. A tall man with white hair, a dull-eyed woman that bore a striking resemblance to Weiss, and the two brown wolves from before all appeared amidst the flashes of Weiss’s dream that came into her head. Ruby had quickly figured when they met that whatever homelife Weiss had before meeting her must not have been pleasant, but the bits of her dream now confirmed it. 

“Weiss. Come on, wake up. It’s only a dream.” Ruby moved her hand from Weiss’s hair to her back and started running her hand up and down Weiss’s back softly. 

Eventually, her soothing touch did the trick, and Weiss slowly opened her eyes. 

“Ruby?” 

“Hey. Good morning. You were having a nightmare.” 

Embarrassment flowed through their link this time. “Sorry. How much of that did you feel?” 

“Not a whole lot just bits and pieces. Were the man and woman in your dream your parents?” 

Weiss stiffened at the word but nodded. “Yes. My father is the Alpha of the Schnee Pack, and I am....was next in line after my older sister left the pack.” 

“If you were going to be Alpha, then why’d you leave?” 

“My father has very... traditional beliefs. In his eyes, no woman could rule over a pack properly. I needed to have a husband, one that he handpicked before I could ascend.” 

An involuntary growl came from Ruby’s chest at the thought of another man marrying Weiss. Upon hearing it, Weiss looked up at her making Ruby blush. 

“Sorry.” 

“Don’t be. In any case, the man my father chose was closer his own age than mine and held the same beliefs about women as he did. I realized that I had to leave before it was too late, so I ran.” 

“And then you met me! Your one and only Bond Mate.” 

Weiss laughed. “And then I met you. How are you feeling by the way? I’m not too heavy, am I?” 

“Nah, and I’ll be all healed by the end of the day it feels like. How’s your eye?” 

“Fine. Will you...will you take the bandage off for me?” 

“Sure.” 

Both women sat up in bed, and Ruby carefully unwound the gauze from Weiss’s head. When the last of the bandages fell away revealing Weiss’s face, Ruby froze. 

“What? How bad is it?” 

Cupping her cheek, Ruby slowly ran her thumb over the scar running down below Weiss’s left eye. The feel of her calloused hand on her face made Weiss freeze as well as she did her best not to get lost in the silver eyes staring lovingly at her. 

 _She’s so pretty. I can’t believe she’s my soulmate._  

Weiss blushed at Ruby’s unbidden thoughts. “So, it’s not bad?” 

“Not at all. Even if it was, you’d still be beautiful.” 

Turning redder at Ruby’s statement, Weiss shoved Ruby back onto the bed and resumed her previous position. “Dolt.” 

“I’m your dolt, now.” 

 Weiss didn’t need to see Ruby to know she was grinning and was unable to stop one of her own from forming. “Yeah. I guess you are.” 


	3. Stolen Breaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss is left breathless during breakfast with Ruby and Summer
> 
> White Rose Week 2019 Day 3 - Breathless

“Ruby? Sweetheart, are you awake?” 

Summer slowly opened the door to her daughter’s room, and the sight before her took her breath away. Ruby and Weiss had shifted so that Weiss’s back was now resting against the headboard with Ruby cradled tenderly in her arms. Both were clearly awake but resting in comfortable silence, small smiles on both their lips, their breathing in perfect sync. Part of Summer felt bad for unintentionally disturbing their peace, especially when she saw how her presence made Weiss flinch and scramble away from Ruby. 

“Good morning, Mrs. Rose. I was just…uhm.” 

“Relax, Weiss. Just Summer is fine. I just came to see if either of you were able to come downstairs for breakfast.” 

Ruby’s head shot up at the mention of food. “Chocolate chip waffles?” 

Summer laughed. If Ruby wanted her favorite breakfast that meant she was doing fine. “Sure, Petal. If that's what you want.” 

“Alright!” Ruby shot up from the bed, paying no heed to her bandaged side. “Come on, Weiss! I'll make you some coffee while Mom cooks!” 

* * *

“And that's what happened when Ruby and Yang decided to open a mud bakery in the yard.” 

“Oh my-”  

Weiss was unable to finish her sentence due to her laughter which left her breathless. The thought of a much smaller Ruby covered head to toe in mud sent her further into amusement.  Upon reaching the kitchen, Summer had immediately launched into stories about Ruby’s childhood as she readied breakfast.  As if the night they'd met wasn't enough indication, her Bond Mate seemed to have a knack for coming up with insane ideas and ending up in interesting situations.

“I think I have a picture from that day somewhere. Would you like to see it, Weiss?” 

“Mom!” Ruby interrupted from where she was pouring coffee. “Stop it! Weiss doesn’t want to see those.” 

“Oh yes, I do.”  

Ruby’s pout made Weiss laugh even harder, and Ruby found herself falling in love with the sound even if it was caused at her expense.  

“Good. I'll break out the scrapbook after breakfast.” 

Ruby took a seat at the table next to Weiss and placed a mug in front of her. She'd happily weather a little embarrassment if made it made Weiss laugh so beautifully. 


	4. Found Kinship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White Rose Week 2019 Day 4 - Home

“Ugh! Dad! Make Mom stop it.” 

Taiyang entered the kitchen just as Summer was about to begin a story from Ruby’s middle school years. Face still flushed from all her laughter, Weiss took a moment to examine Ruby’s father. He was tall and blond and looked very little like Ruby when compared to Summer, but Weiss could tell that she had some of his nature as well. Like Ruby, he seemed very energetic in the morning despite the early hour.  

“Sorry, Ruby. You know I’ve never been able to do that,” he replied, pulling Ruby into a tight hug and planting a kiss on the top of her head. 

Taiyang then moved to the stove next to Summer and kissed her on the cheek. "Morning, honey.” 

“Good morning, dear. Raven and Yang still asleep?” 

A loud sizzle echoed throughout the kitchen as he started to prepare what looked to Weiss like an entire pound of bacon. “Yep. The smell of food always draws them downstairs eventually. I see our guest has healed up as well.” 

Weiss sat up straighter in her chair at the attention. “Good morning, sir. I'm Weiss Schnee. Thank you for letting me recuperate in your home.” 

“Nice meeting you, Weiss. Call me, Tai.” The smile her shot her was warm and bright like Ruby’s. “Yang and Raven were the ones who—Ah speak of the devils.” 

Two women dragged their way into the kitchen. A tall blonde and an even taller brunette, both with matching levels of long messy bedhead, sleepily sat down at the table as Ruby and Tai placed mugs of coffee in front of them.  

“Nice to see that you two managed to get some sleep,” Summer said. She turned to look at Ruby. “They were out chasing leads on your attackers all day yesterday. Tai and I had to force them to come back last night and rest otherwise they'd still be at it.”  

“Qrow had better get back to me with something useful today, too,” Raven said, finally coherent enough to take a long gulp of her coffee. “Glad to see you up and about, Rosebud 

Yang playfully ruffled Ruby’s hair much to her chagrin. “Yeah, sis. Ma was seconds away from tearing someone apart by the time Mom patched you up.” 

Raven snorted. “Like you weren't. Honestly, I don't know where you get that temper of yours from.” 

Yang rolled her eyes then took a sip of her own coffee. “Yeah. It's a total mystery. How you found  _two_  mates willing to put up with you forever is astounding.” 

“Your mother took one look at me and refused to leave my side is how, you brat.” 

Summer laughed, placing the gigantic stack of waffles she’d made on the table. In the blink of an eye, Ruby snatched four of them and then proceeded to bury them in an ocean of syrup.  

 “I don't remember it happening quite like that, dear.” 

“Sure, it did,” Tai countered cockily, bringing the small mountain of bacon he’d made to the table as well. “Then you both took one look at me and married me on the spot.” 

“In hindsight,” Raven said. “mistakes were made.” 

“Arg!” Taking his seat, Tai fell over dramatically onto Raven’s shoulder clutching his chest. “Your wicked mother has wounded me yet again. Avenge me, children!” 

Ruby and Yang simply laughed at their father’s theatrics along with Summer as they continued to load their plates. Raven rolled her eyes, tugging him upright for a kiss before returning to her food, a hint of a smile on her lips as she did so.  

“Weiss?” Summer’s voice drew Weiss from her staring. “Don't you want any breakfast, dear?” 

Her stomach answered the question for her with a loud growl. Wordlessly, Ruby reached over and snatched Weiss’s empty plate. In seconds, it was nearly overflowing with food then placed back in front of her along with the bottle of syrup. After taking the first bite, Weiss had to fight off the urge to tear into her food like an animal.  

Weiss looked around at the family seated at the table as she ate. They had all lapsed into an easy silence, each one as hellbent on devouring the breakfast spread before them as she was. Like the rest of the house, the table was leagues smaller than the one she’d eaten at her entire life, but the lack of space between Ruby’s family members seemed to mirror the closeness they shared. There was no tension, no waiting for the inevitable shoe that was her father’s ire to drop during a meal.  

This was what home was felt like. 


	5. Losses and Gains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White Rose Week 2019 Day 5 - Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness. I planned to post this last night but I crashed after work.

“So, tell me, what is the heiress to the Schnee Pack doing in my territory?” 

After breakfast was finished, Raven requested that Weiss speak with her in her office upstairs alone. Weiss was unable to tell if the nervousness she felt was her own, Ruby’s, or some combination of the two. The dark wood and black décor of Raven’s office was the polar opposite of the white walls and silver ornaments in her father's office, but that did little to put Weiss at ease. Back ramrod straight in the large leather chair before Raven’s desk, Weiss kept her eyes trained on the ōdachi sword hanging above Raven’s head rather than meet her eyes. 

“There was a...situation that occurred that forced me to make a rather drastic decision. I made it, and it led me here.” 

“Well, that is certainly a diplomatic answer. I should have expected nothing less from Jacques’s daughter.” 

Ever observant, Raven caught the subtle clench of Weiss’s jaw when she mentioned her father’s name. 

“In any case, the reason I invited you up here is that I need information. I cannot allow an attack on a wolf in my pack, let alone my own daughter, to go undealt with.” 

Even if she gave Raven the names of the wolves that attacked them, her father would never admit to having given them direct orders to follow her. No, he’d spin the story and claim that they went rogue and crossed into Branwen territory just to pick a fight. Bernard and Bertrand had been loyal to her father since before she was born, but Jacques wouldn’t hesitate to hand them over to Raven if it would protect his own reputation, of that, Weiss was certain. 

In addition, he would likely see her divulging information as a betrayal, something that he did not tolerate. Bernard and Bertrand had undoubtedly reported back to him by now, so Jacques was surely aware that she wasn’t a hostage and had even fought against coming home. For the first time since that night, the weight of what she’d down finally set in on Weiss. In defying her father and escaping, she had lost any direct claim to being Alpha and likely her membership to the Schnee Pack as a whole if her father was as angry as she suspected.  

She had lost everything that her old life had to offer.

“The men that attacked us are named Bertrand and Bernard Gagnon.”


	6. Family Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White Rose Week 2019 Day 6 - Meeting Family

Three weeks had passed since Weiss left her pack behind, and in that time, she had grown more accustomed to the idiosyncrasies of the Rose-Xiao Long-Branwen family. 

Though she had just met Summer, Weiss had quickly grown to feel at ease in the woman’s presence. Perhaps, it was due to her similarities to Ruby that made her feel safe so to be around, or maybe it was just how different Summer was from her own mother. She was caring and attentive to each member of her family, and Weiss was no exception. She’d personally taken Weiss shopping for new clothes and supplies and paid for everything in spite of Weiss’s protests. She wouldn't hesitate to ask Weiss what was wrong if she was sad, something Summer always seemed to be able to pick up on, but she wouldn't pry if Weiss didn't want to talk. 

Taiyang was also the total opposite of her own father, but it took Weiss a while to adjust to the difference. She still called him Mr. Xiao Long from time to time, but she soon found his company to be enjoyable. Early one morning after a particularly bad nightmare, he’d found Weiss sipping coffee on the porch as she watched the sunrise. He hadn’t asked a single question about what she was doing and simply joined her with his own cup. This became a ritual of sorts as they were often the first ones awake in the morning. During the day, he never brought it up, and Weiss soon grew comfortable enough to strike up light conversations with him. Plus, though she knew never to say it aloud, she did find his dad jokes funny.

Yang's, on the other hand, tended to fall short of being humorous. Soon after Raven announced that Weiss would be staying with them, Yang set about pestering Weiss as much as she did to Ruby. While Ruby assured her that Yang’s teasing was harmless, it didn’t stop her from arguing with her on a daily basis. Over time, Weiss got quite good at pushing the blonde’s buttons right back. She was currently leading their verbal sparring matches by two wins looked forward to their next bout. 

Compared to the rest of Ruby’s family, Weiss’s relationship with Raven was rather distant. Weiss found her difficult to read and a bit of a contradiction. On the surface, she seemed like a typical stern and unemotional Alpha, but now and then she would make sarcastic jokes, usually at Tai or Yang’s expense, that left Weiss giggling. She showed affection to each of her family members in different ways, but it was undeniably present. One evening after dinner, Weiss found the wooden chess set Taiyang had made for Raven amidst the other board games in the hall closet. Their game lasted well into the night long after everyone else retired to bed. Though she lost, Weiss was glad to have a challenging opponent again. 

As for Ruby herself, their bond was getting stronger by the day. The hadn’t told anyone that they were Bond Mates, both unsure of how the broach such an important issue to Ruby’s family. In the meantime, the two simply worked on learning about the other. Weiss had come to enjoy spending time at the automotive garage Ruby ran in the nearby town of Patch. Ruby’s mechanic skills were incredible. People from neighboring counties regularly brought their vehicles to her to be tuned or repaired, and a corner of the shop was dedicated to a car Ruby was rebuilding by herself.  

If it had a motor, Ruby was able to work on it, but the paperwork that followed was another story. After balking at the mess of papers scattered around Ruby’s office, Weiss was given free rein to tidy up the place as she saw fit. Organizing years of chaos only took Weiss a week to do, and from then on, the business side of the garage became her domain. Ruby seemed to understand her methods quickly, though she often forgot to follow them, and enjoyed being able to talk to Weiss through their link while they worked.

 _If my father found out I was using my business degree to run a small-town auto_ _shop, he’d be furious._  

Ruby glanced over at Weiss. The two had maintained a comfortable silence since they’d come out onto the porch to what the evening snowfall beneath Ruby’s red blanket. Weiss had spoken about her old life very little over the past few weeks, and this was the first time she’d done so with a bit of humor in her tone.  

 _That just makes you want to do it more doesn’t it?_  

 _...Maybe_  

 _Definitely. Wait til my_ _parents figure out you’re such a troublemaker._  

 _Ha. Compared to you and Yang, I’m practically a saint._  

 _Saint of troublemakers you mean._  

Underneath the blanket, Weiss pinched Ruby’s side making her yelp. Before Ruby could retaliate, Summer called them from the kitchen window. 

“Girls! Dinner time!” 

 _This isn’t over. I will have my revenge!_  

Weiss simply rolled her eyes with a smile. Last to arrive at the table, the pair quickly took their seats. Just as the last person was served a knock at the door interrupted them, confusing everyone at the table. The only people likely to visit at such a late hour were those that had keys to the house. Tai went to the door and opened it, revealing a tall woman with white hair. 

“Good evening. I apologize for visiting at such a late hour, but I was told that this was the home of the Alphas of the region. My name is-” 

“Winter!” 

Winter was cut short when Weiss brushed past Tai and enveloped her older sister in a hug which she returned albeit stiffly.  

“It’s so good to see you. What are you doing here?” 

“Word reached me that you had left the pack.” Winter tilted Weiss’s head back to look at her for the first time in years. “Are you alright? What happened to your eye?” 

“I’m fine. Bernard and Bertrand tried to force me back the night I ran away, and I was injured fighting them off. Ruby’s pack brought me here to recover.” 

Stepping out of Weiss’s arms, Winter looked at Tai. “Thank you for caring for my sister.” 

“It was nothing. Weiss has been a joy to have around. I know, how about you join us for dinner?” 

“I wouldn’t want to impose. I simply came to determine if Weiss was safe.” 

“Nonsense! We always have enough to leave leftovers, and I’m sure Weiss would love to catch up with you.” 

Not accepting any further protests, Tai ushered them both into the house and shut the door behind them.

“You didn’t tell me you had a big sister too,” Ruby said once they were seated. 

“Yes, well I haven’t seen Winter in almost ten years. She left the pack when I was fairly young.” 

“Damn. Do all of Jaque’s kids hate him?”  

“Raven!” Summer admonished, but Weiss and Winter both laughed. 

“I’m sure our brother Whitely despises him as well,” Winter explained. “He’s just too afraid of him to defy him outright as we both did. How is Mother, Weiss?” 

“Alive but drunk. It got worse after that fight on my birthday.” 

Winter nodded solemnly, remembering the argument between their parents on Weiss’s tenth birthday. That fight had been the final straw for Winter. Having just turned eighteen a week prior, she set her plan into motion and withdrew what money she had in cash before striking out on her own. Her father had threatened her with exile if she didn't return at once, and she called his bluff. She had traveled for weeks afterward and eventually settled down as a police officer in Toronto. She hadn’t had the stability or the knowledge to support either of her siblings then, something Winter deeply regretted. She was the eldest, yet she had left both of them to suffer under her father’s thumb while she ran away. She could only imagine what it was like for both of them after she left, especially if their mother had turned further into alcoholism. 

Beneath the table, Ruby’s hand squeezed Weiss’s knee. She’d seen the fight in Weiss’s nightmares enough times to have an idea of how painful it was for Weiss to mention.  

“Well, you’ll be happy to know that I have a guest room available that you can use.” 

Weiss stopped eating. “What?” 

“I have a job and an apartment in Toronto. We can leave first thing in the morning.” 

“Winter...I-I don’t know what to say.” Weiss could feel the tension rolling off of Ruby. “Ruby’s family has been so kind to me. I’ve come to rather enjoy it here.” 

“Preposterous. I’m certain they would prefer it if you didn’t overstay your welcome.” 

“It’s really no trouble,” Summer interjected. “Weiss saved Ruby’s life that night, and she’s been a big help at managing the shop.” 

“Be that as it may, I would prefer to take care of my sister myself.” 

“That’s a first,” Weiss spat 

“And what is that supposed to mean?” 

“You heard me! You abandoned me and Whitely years ago, so why do care all of a sudden?” 

“The terms of my exile were clear, and you know that, Weiss! If I’d tried to come back to see either of you, Father would have been well within his rights to have me killed.” 

“And not once in ten years did you think of challenging him and becoming Alpha? You, the original Schnee heiress, who has a much stronger claim to the title than he does!” 

“Because I’m still scared of him!” 

Weiss was at a loss for words. “What?” 

Clenching her fists, Winter was unable to look at Weiss any longer. “Part of me....is still terrified of him. I remember how Mother was before-before you were born and Grandfather was still alive. She was strong and brilliant and so full of life, but over time she changed. Any man that could turn such a person into a shell of her former self is truly a monster.” 

“...Winter.” 

“No. You’re right. I was a coward for so many years, and my siblings paid the price because of it. I hope that one day you can grow to forgive me. Alphas, I apologize for causing a scene at your table. I shall take my leave now.” 

With that, Winter stood up and headed for the door only to be stopped by a weight crashing into her back. Stumbling a bit, she turned and found Weiss hugging her for the second time that night. 

“I'm sorry for yelling. I just want my big sister back.” 

Winter returned the hug, still stiff but not as much as before. 

“Now, I see how presumptuous it was of me to assume you hadn’t built a life of your own,” she said as they broke apart. “I have to return to Toronto tomorrow, but here are my cell and work numbers. Call should you ever need anything, alright?” 

“I will. B-Before you go. There’s something else I want to tell you-all of you.” 

Glancing back at Ruby who nodded in return, Weiss took a shaky breath. “Ruby and I are Bond Mates!” 

“You’re What?!” 


	7. Eternal Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White Rose Week 2019 Day 7 - Promise

The chaos that ensued from the bombshell she dropped lasted well into the night. Weiss was positive that she’d been hugged more by Ruby’s family in one night than she had been in her entire life by her own. In the end, their revelry had come to an end when Winter absolutely needed to leave in order to make it back to Toronto on time. At that point, the rest chose to retire for the night as well with promises to talk more in the morning. 

Rather than return to the guest room which was slowly becoming her own, Weiss quietly slipped into Ruby’s after preparing for bed. The younger woman was still awake, resting flat on her back on her bed and staring up at the ceiling when Weiss entered and did the same.  

_So...t_ _hat was a lot_  

The sudden thought made Weiss turn onto her side and look at Ruby. Light from the half-moon shone through the open curtains allowing her to make out Ruby’s face in the otherwise dark room. Her silver eyes were fixed on the ceiling. 

_It was but it_ _went well_  

_Yeah. Mom_ _was so happy I thought she was gonna_ _cry_  

Weiss laughed. _I think she did_ _at one point_  

_I told you they’d be cool with it_  

_As much as I am loathed to admit it, you were right. I just didn’t know what to expect. I’ve never met a pair of Bond Mates before_  

Ruby had learned early on that Weiss did not enjoy being out of her element, something she’d experienced regularly over the past few weeks. However, in her eyes, Weiss had navigated the major change in her life rather well. She couldn’t imagine leaving her entire family behind for any reason, let alone growing up in a home where that was a better option than staying.  

Shifting on the bed, Ruby moved to mirror Weiss’s position. With her back now to the window, moonlight illuminated Weiss’s face, and her gaze was drawn to the scar running down Weiss’s left eye. Slowly, she brought her hand up to cup Weiss’s cheek 

_I never thanked you for saving me, did I? That wolf would have torn my throat out if you hadn’t jumped in the way_  

Weiss leaned into her touch.  _It was nothing. I wasn’t even thinking when I did it. I just wanted to protect you_  

_And you did...Hey, Weiss?_  

_Yes, Ruby?_  

_Can I....kiss you?_  

Blue locked with silver. In the past three weeks, the most intimate that they’d gotten was holding hands. It wasn’t due to a lack of desire on Weiss’s part. Ruby was positively beautiful in her eyes, and Weiss was grateful that she’d learned to shield her thoughts. Even still, there were several incidents where her thoughts drifted to Ruby against her will. No, her apprehension towards taking the next step with Ruby stemmed from her own lack of experience. 

She was almost twenty-five years old and had never kissed another person. She’d quickly realized that she preferred women over men after several awful dates with boys from other wealthy families. Even after her self-discovery, she hadn’t told anyone other than Klein as her father would never allow such a thing from her.  

Though permanent to some degree, a bond was only as strong at the pair of wolves involved made it. If the two were incompatible for any reason, they could split up and try again in their next lives. Being bonded together was fate, but remaining together was a choice both of them needed to make every day from now on. 

What if she was bad at kissing? No one would want to be in a relationship with someone who couldn’t even kiss. And if she couldn’t do that, then what hope was there for her at sex?  

_It’s ok Weiss. I’ve never kissed anyone either_  

Ruby’s confession drew Weiss from her turmoil.  

_You haven’t?_  

_Nope! There was never anyone I wanted to date in high school. Plus, it’s kind of hard to date other wolves when you’re the Alphas’ kid_  

_Oh. Then I suppose this will be a first for both of us_  

With that, Weiss ever so slowly moved closer. Ruby copied her movement, and they met in the middle for what could only be described as a first kiss. It wasn’t perfect by any means, their teeth clacked together initially and neither of them knew what to do with their tongue. It was perfectly imperfect, and they shared a shy smile as they pulled away. 

_That was...wow_ Words failed Ruby as she rested her forehead against Weiss’s.

_You weren’t so bad yourself_  

_Weiss? Can you promise me something?_  

_Anything_  

_Promise me you’ll look for me in our next lives_  

_We just met in this life, and you’re already thinking about the next?_  

_Well, I really like you now, so I already know the next me will want to be with the next you, too._  

Blushing, Weiss planted a kiss on Ruby’s nose.  _I promise to look for you, but only if you do the same._  

_I promise_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus:    
>  _Wanna kiss again?_
> 
> _I’ve created a monster_
> 
> _That wasn’t a no_
> 
> _Of course not, you dolt_


End file.
